Innocent Love
by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki
Summary: Jean Kirchtein, seorang murid SMA biasa yang memiliki ingatan tentang kehidupannya sebelum ia reinkarnasi. Karena itu hidupnya selalu kacau. Bertekad untuk merubah hidupnya, Jean tinggal bersama saudaranya. Tapi siapa sangka hidupnya jadi semakin kacau ketika ia bertemu reinkarnasi kekasih dari kehidupan lampaunya yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. LAKI-LAKI!


Masih jelas kuingat. Saat pertama aku bertemu dengan dia.

'Kau hanya ingin hidup enak dibalik dinding terdalam Jean!'

Ekspresi kesal saat aku mengusiknya.

'Berisik, dasar muka kuda!'

Kalimat naif yang selalu ia ucapkan.

'Aku bersumpah, akan melenyapkan semua titan dari muka bumi!'

Juga penyesalan telah membiarkannya bertempur di garis depan.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Rate: T**

**Humor/Friendship**

**Warning! OOC parah, AU, Typo bertebaran, Sho-ai, maybe Harem! GenderSwitch and Jean POV for past.**

.

.

.

"Mimpi itu lagi, Jean?"

Kedip-kedip-kedip

"GYAAAAAAAAAA SETAN!"

Terkejut melihat wajah sepupunya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari wajahnya, Jean reflek menendang sosok dihadapannya hingga terjungkal kebawah tempat tidur.

"Adudududuh... bisa berhenti menganggapku setan? Demi tuhan, aku masih hidup!"

"Marco...itu salahmu memperhatikan wajah tampanku sedekat itu saat aku tidur!"

Narsis.

"Ufff hehehe maaf,"  
Marco nyengir plus illfeel sembari berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya, "Jadi kau masih sering memimpikan itu eh, Kehidupanmu sebelum terlahir kembali atau apa itu?"

Jean terdiam.  
"Aku...tidak ingin mengingatnya, mengingat caramu dan perempuan itu mati..."

Memang, berat bagi seorang Jean Kirschtein memiliki ingatan tentang hidupnya sebelum ia terlahir kembali. Hidup saat umat manusia terancam kepunahan. Dimana ia kehilangan teman, keluarga, juga seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Dan hanya sepupunya itu yang mau mempercayainya. Yeah, entah benar-benar percaya atau sekedar meng-iya-kan setiap bualan Jean. Hanya Tuhan dan Marco yang tau.

"Kalau tidak mau mengingatnya, maka lupakan saja. Kau tidak perlu terikat dengan kehidupan di masa lamamu, karena kau hidup di masa sekarang," ujar Marco coretsokcoret bijak.

Jean menatap Marco terharu.

"Marco,"

"Ya Jean,"

"Yang dulu matinya mengenaskan gak usah ngomongin hal keren gitu deh,"

Krik krik krik

Shit.  
Dengan watadosnya, Jean menghancurkan timing keren seorang Marco Bodt dan bermaksud pergi menuju dapur.

Ck ck, baru melek mestinya ke kamar mandi. Bukan ke dapur.

Tapi niatan pergi ke dapur itu Jean urungkan. Bukan, bukan karena sindiran author. Tapi karena suara dari rumah tetangga, yang kebetulan jendela kamar Jean berhadap hadapan dengan jendela kamar tetangga sebelahnya.

'BRAKKK...HYAAA Mikasa sudah kubilang, ketok dulu...'

DEG!  
Jean tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Memorinya berputar putar di ingatan masa lalunya.

"Marco,"

"Ya,"

GREPPP  
Jean memegang atau bisa dibilang meremas bahu Marco.

"Pertemukan aku, dengan tetangga sebelah!"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

"Saya Jean Kirschtein, mulai hari ini saya menjadi tetangga anda. Mohon bantuannya,"

Jean menunjukkan senyum lima sentinya di hadapan pasangan suami istri bermarga Jaeger itu. Sementara Marco disampingnya speechles melihat tingkah laku sepupunya yang terbilang tidak biasa itu. Seperti bukan Jean maksudnya.

"Nak Marco, kamu punya sepupu yang baik ternyata. Sampai membawakan kami sekeranjang buah segala. Hohoho," Carla Jaeger menampakkan wajah bahagia seperti baru dapet arisan ibu-ibu PKK.

"Ah iya, beberapa tahun kedepan Jean memang akan tinggal dengan keluarga sa...ya,"

Eh, sekeranjang buah?  
Marco melirik tajam kearah Jean. Karena seingat Marco, mereka tidak membeli buah sebelum berkunjung ke kediaman Jaeger. Sementara Jean cuma nyengir watados.

Sialan, buah nyokap gue yang beli.

"Kami memiliki anak seusia Nak Jean, semoga kalian bisa akrab. Kalau tidak salah, kamu satu sekolah dengan Eren dan Mikasa kan Marco?" Grisha mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit. Tingkah kelewat absurd untuk usianya. Juga bikin dua perjaka dihadapannya merinding disko.

"I-iya om-"

BRAKKK  
Pintu kamar terbuka dengan kasar. Juga menampakkan dua sosok yang tengah berdebat.

"Ck! udah deh Mikasa, Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Tapi Eren..."

"Mikasa! Sudah kubilang aku bisa sendi- eh, mama papa, ada tamu?"

" Ah, kebetulan sekali Eren-" ucapan Carla terpotong-

GREPPP  
Jean memeluk Eren yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

-oleh tindakan absurd Jean.

"Syukurlah...kita bertemu lagi, kau tau betapa menyesalnya aku saat it-"

Tunggu.  
Wait.  
CHOTTO MATTE!

Rambut kecoklatan, mata hijau, muka rada-rada coretkawaiicoret. Nggak salah lagi, itu muka Eren. Kemudian mata Jean beralih ke dada. Kedua tangan Jean menekan-nekan dada Eren - Bengong sebentar - tangannya beralih ke dadanya sendiri. Demi tuhan, RATA! Kemudian matanya beralih ke daerah yang lebih ke bawah.

GULP

"Ka-kamu siapa? Kamu bukan Eren!"

Ha, maksud lo?  
Kira-kira kalimat itulah yang terlintas di benak setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Minus Jean. Ya iyalah, kenal juga belum udah main tuduh.

"Ekhem," Grisha Jaeger berdehem, meminta perhatian dari semua orang yang tengah jawdrop di ruangan itu.  
"Nak Jean, ini putra kami Eren. Dan Eren ini sepupu Marco, Jean."

Putra...  
Putra = Anak Laki-laki  
Anak + Laki-laki  
Laki-laki

**LAKI-LAKI!**

Dafuq.  
Jean memijit pelipisnya yang terasa mumet.

"Ekhem," ganti Jean yang berdehem, "Aku yakin kalau Eren Jaeger adalah perempuan. Jadi, kalau dia laki-laki berarti dia doppleganger atau hantu dari masa lalu. Jadi kau itu apa, Eren Jaeger?"

Sotoy banget sih!

Oh demi tuhan, Jean menolak untuk melihat kebenaran dan mengalihkan pemikirannya pada hal-hal konyol.

Tanpa babibu, Eren yang dasar tipis kesabaran menarik kerah kaos yang Jean kenakan.

"Brengsek! Setelah seenaknya memelukku, pegang-pegang, sekarang menyebutku palsu! Dasar muka kuda yang cuma pengen hidup enak! Aku ini laki-la-"

BUAKKKKK  
"EREN ITU LAKI-LAKI, KUDA BEGO!"

Dengan tenaga super titan, Mikasa memukul Jean hingga terpental. Menyadarkan Jean akan tingkah absurd dan racauannya. Situasi terasa kelewat awkward

"...Marco," panggil Jean sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang tampak membiru.

"Ya Jean,"

"Ini pasti mimpi, bisa kau bangunkan aku sekali lagi?"

"Kau takkan merasa sakit di dalam mimpimu Jean," Marco nyengir watados.

Setan!

Boleh Jean nangis?

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Yahooo~  
Ini fic kedua saya saya tau ini emang Kelewat dikit. Mohon maklum karena Otak saya nggak nyandhak. Oh! Bagi yang merasa cerita ini mirip-mirip sama manga NG Live, perasaan anda gak salah. Karena emang saya 'nyontek' tuh manga. Cuman bedanya, kalo NG Live endingnya Saeki Keidai memilih Serizawa Mii dan melupakan Ujou Yuuma (Selena), kalo Innocent Love...yeah, silakan tebak aja.

**RnR?**


End file.
